


Karaoke Night

by telltaleharto



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telltaleharto/pseuds/telltaleharto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca keeps getting awakened by her loud neighbor's late night karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

Beca groans as she rolls over to look at her clock. It’s two in the morning, and she has been rudely awaken- AGAIN- by her neighbor singing karaoke. Not that her neighbor is a bad singer, it’s just kind of rude to sing LOUDLY at TWO IN THE MORNING. Beca lays there for a minute, then decides to go over and tell her neighbor to knock it off.

Beca has never actually met her neighbor, doesn’t even know her name. All Beca knows is, she’s a really good singer who chooses to display her talent while the REST OF THE WORLD is SLEEPING. What an asshole. Beca steadies herself, knocks, and when the door is opened-

Oh no. She’s hot.

The girl smiles, bubbly, at Beca, and says, “Hi! Aren’t you my neighbor?”  
“Uh, yeah. I’m.. I’m Beca.”  
“Oh, well hey Beca! I’m Chloe!”  
“I, uh, I heard you singing, and-”  
Chloe’s face falls.  
“Oh my god, did I wake you up?” she says with a concerned frown on her face.  
“Uh, yeah… But it’s totally no big deal! I just, I um.. I wanted to come over and say you’re a really really good singer.”  
“Oh! Wow, thank you! Uh, I know it’s two a.m, but do you maybe wanna come in for a bit? I think I’d like to get to know you.” Chloe says with a smile.  
“Uh, sure!”  
As Beca walks in, Titanium by David Guetta starts playing and HOLY SHIT CHLOE IS SINGING AND THAT’S BECA’S JAM. Chloe smiles at her and yells over the music,  
“Dude, sing with me!”  
So Beca does, and at first Chloe’s jaw drops, but then they’re singing together and it’s perfect. Beca normally doesn’t like people too much but she could get used to her hot, karaoke-singing neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at telltaleharto!


End file.
